I changed the rules
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: What would happen if Jack changed the fraternization rules? Full of fluff and and romantical things, hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just borrowed the character idea and severely mangled them, for which I am sorry. I don't make any money of these, and do them purely for my own enjoyment.**

**Rating: T – for minor coarse language and the mention of sex. Each page will be rated appropriately by the way.**

**I hope you enjoy my first ever attempt at a multi chapter story. Reviews are of course always welcome. **

**Set after Season 8, Jack never left the SGC though…uh, that might be written in at some later stage. I'm sort of working on season 8 from memory, as I've yet to get my last set of DVD's. Which are the last 6 episodes of Season 8. So I hope you guys can follow it. **

**Spoilers: Point of View, Divide and Conquer, Window of Opportunity. **

**Chapter 1.**

As Jack opened his eyes he immediately reached out for the person who had fallen asleep in his arms, after one memorable evening of the most passionate sex he'd ever had. But when his hands found nothing but the cool morning air, his senses suddenly snapped to attention and he quickly disentangled himself from the sheets. Searching his bathroom, the guest room and the living room he finally came upon Sam, sitting at the kitchen table a cup of now cold untouched coffee sitting in front of her.

Looking up, Sam's eyes briefly showed the emotion that she had demonstrated last night, the look of lust, hunger, and love that blazed from them was gone all too soon as that familiar mask crashed down over her eyes. His heart nearly stopped beating when he realised that Sam regretted what had happened between them last night.

"Sam." Jack began, sitting down across from her at the table, he reached out to touch her hands, but she immediately drew them away and placed them carefully in her lap.

"Sir, last night…it should never have happened." Sam cut in quickly, her voice cracking and immediately betraying her, last night had been a culmination of 8 years of wanting and needing from both of them. "I need to go sir." Sam followed on, she scraped the chair back and walked out without a backward glance.

Jack knew it was futile to go after her, his head dropped into his hands as he finally allowed his emotions to bubble over and consume him. A single tear ran down his cheek before he brushed it away angrily. Jack O'Neill did not cry.

Slamming the phone down, Jack swore angrily as he picked his pen up and jabbed it into his ink blotter.

"Jack?"

"What?" he snapped back at Daniel, whose face remained impassive though his body tensed as a he entered Jack's office.

"Still nothing?" he asked as he slid into a chair in front of Jack's desk.

"It's been 6 bloody weeks Daniel, no-one has seen anything of S…Carter for 6 weeks!" he responded, the desperation, hurt and anger in his voice, and something else that Daniel couldn't place at first, but suddenly the light went on.

"Jack, she's still out there." Daniel said quickly, as he noticed Jack angrily taking his frustration out on that poor ink blotter again

"Of course she's still alive, I'd feel it if she were gone!" Jack yelled as he collapsed back into his chair, the pain etched onto his face.

"You love her, don't you?" Daniel asked gently as Jack nodded numbly in response before he slid his chair back and strode across the room. Closing the door, he turned back to Daniel.

"I love her Daniel, and I never even told her, not even when we…" Jack stopped herself as he slid down the door onto the floor.

"Not even when you…oh…?" Daniel questioned, Jack and Sam had slept together? His mind racing at a million miles an hour, but it was against regs…wasn't it? "You and Sam, you…slept together?"

Jack looked into Daniel's eyes, "Yeah, but the worse thing is, I think she ran because she's afraid…of the consequences. I was so caught up in the moment, of being with her, being near her, I forgot to tell her something important, well two things actually." Jack hung his head sadly, ruing yet another missed opportunity.

"And what was that?" Daniel asked, his inquisitive nature taking over.

"I changed the rules Daniel, 7 weeks ago, I changed them. The one about fraternization."

"You did!?" Daniel screeched, "Why the heck didn't you tell her you bloody moron!"

"I was going to, but she left so damned fast Daniel, she was gone before I even had a chance to tell her."

Daniel sighed, Jack and Sam were made for each other, a blind person could tell that they were desperately in love, but neither of them had really admitted it openly. Of course there had been the za'tarc incident, and when they were under mind control, or when Jack was in that time loop. Or the countless versions of Jack and Sam they had met from alternate realities that had been together.

"I'm going to get her back though, even if I have to quit and search every city on Earth, I'll get her back Daniel." He said with such ferocity in his voice that Daniel was taken aback. And Daniel knew that if it came down to it, Jack would do it. Daniel just hoped that Sam would come to her senses before then.

Sam stared at the box in front of her. Then at the egg timer as it finished counting down the 10 minutes. Even though she was expecting it, she still jumped when the timer went off. She bashed the red button and it stopped ringing and jumping around the table. Picking up the plastic stick, she first saw the pink line which meant the test worked, then her heart plummeted when she saw the blue line.

Collapsing into tears, she held the test which told her what she already knew in her heart. That she was carrying Jack's child. She'd have to call him, to tell him. Could she face him, was she strong enough to keep it together if he rejected her, or the child that was now nestled in her womb. Standing up she threw the test into the bin, and started cramming everything into her duffel bag. Taking a quick glance around the dingy room, she turned on her heel and walked out the door and into her future and what it may hold for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just borrowed the character idea and severely mangled them, for which I am sorry. I don't make any money of these, and do them purely for my own enjoyment.**

**Rating – M for coarse language.**

**Chapter 2.**

Jack was startled awake by the ringing of a phone, he glanced at the clock and groaned as it flashed 2:09am. The very first thought that popped into his mind was 'Sam', maybe there was news on her. Dear God, he hoped it was, and that it was good news.

"O'Neill." He slammed into the phone and for what seemed like an eternity only silence was heard.

"Jack." Jack's heart soared as soon as a recognized that voice. It was her. Sam. She was alive.

"Sam, where are you?" he asked gently

"In a motel, about 5 miles from you." She softly replied. This wasn't the Sam he remembered, it sounded like she was…dreading this call?

"The Lake House right?" Jack asked as Sam mumbled something that sounded like 'yes' in response.

"I'll be there soon Sam." Jack clunked the phone down as he a pulled a pair of sweat pants on, he grabbed his shoes and shirt and rushed out to his car.

Driving the 5 miles had been torture for Jack, Sam was so close to him now, so very close, and he hoped that she hadn't decided to run.

The guy at reception was terrified when Jack bowled up to the desk at just past 2 in the morning, he'd done nothing but stare, and the only sound he had made was when Jack leaned over the desk, grabbed the guy's lapels and dragged him close. Jack had ground out that he was looking for Samantha Carter, the poor guy had merely pointed where to go. Jack felt sorry when he let the guy go as he scrambled back out from Jack's reach.

"Sorry, but it's a matter of National Security." The guy simply stared as Jack pounded up the stairs to the second level of the motel.

Jack breathed in as he stood in front of room 212. His hand trembled slightly as he lightly tapped on the door and was shocked when the door opened almost immediately.

Then he was confronted by her. Sam. She looked tired, with a haunted look shadowing her goddess like features. There were dark rings under her eyes, which were slightly red, as was her nose, indicating that she had been crying.

"Sam." Jack whispered as he stepped into the room, and waited as his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. It was a small room, simply furnished, but very snug looking. The bed was large, and covered in throw pillows. A small table and two chairs were in corner, and a TV sat in an alcove directly opposite the bed. His eyes darted around the room, looking everywhere but at the place where he wanted to look.

"Jack." She echoed back as she fought the urge to throw herself into his arms and cry her heart out.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I had a lot to think about, I went…I just needed some time to think…" She whispered, knowing that excuse was nowhere near good enough. Refusing to look at Jack in the eye, she sat down next to him as close as she could get to him without actually touching him.

"Six weeks Sam. You were gone for six weeks." Jack stated, the hurt in his voice was clearly evident.

"I know Jack." Sam dropped her head and groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"Do you have any idea what that did to me?" Jack turned to Sam and dragged her hands away from her face and forced her to look into his eyes. The pain in those eyes nearly broke Jack but he knew he had to stay strong for Sam.

"Everyday you weren't there, my heart died a little more." Jack continued on as tears began to fall in a steady stream down Sam's face. "Oh, God, Sam, please don't cry." Jack tenderly pulled Sam into his lap, her hands clasped in his.

"Jack, I…" Sam faltered in what she was going to say as she stared intently at the button on Jack's shirt.

Jack let go of her and reached up, tilting her face towards his, those crystal blue eyes that had challenged him 8 years ago when they had blazed across a desk in a briefing room, now looked at him with love and devotion, and a tinge of sadness, despair and…determination?

"I need to tell you something Jack." Her voice so serious that Jack let go of her face. He gulped, she was going to tell him she didn't love him, that there night together had been a mistake and that he had been reading her wrong all these years. His heart pounding in his chest so hard, he thought it would burst.

"I…you know that night we spent together?" Sam cursed under her breath, of course he bloody remembered that night, who could forget a night like that. Jack nodded slightly, he didn't want to hear this, but he knew he had to hear it.

"I'm pregnant Jack." Sam thought it best to just come right out and say, rather than tiptoe around the subject.

"I…your…what?" Jack stuttered out as he gaped at Sam, the shock clearly evident in his eyes. Sam gulped as she picked up his hands and rubbed them between his own.

"With child, knocked up, up the duff." Sam said, trying to make light of this situation, and failed miserably as Jack's face barely even cracked a grin, but inside her stomach was clenching and unclenching.

Jack just continued staring at Sam, before he lifted her of his lap and placed her on the bed. Sliding onto the floor, he kneeled in front of Sam as he gently pushed her top up and kissed her where their child was, before he raised his head and looked into Sam's shining blue eyes.

Relief flooded through Sam as those brown eyes stared back up at her and a few silent tears of joy slid down her cheeks, driving away the tears that had been caused by despair and of that horrible hopeless feeling. The adoration in those eyes was enough to make her heart feel so full it felt like it were about to burst.

Sliding back onto the bed again, he lifted Sam into his lap and covered her face and neck in kisses. Sam gently pulled back from Jack.

"Jack, there's still that little problem of the fraternization regulations?" she reminded him. Jack gave her a shy smile as the happiness that had been in her eyes slowly slid away.

"What the hell are you smiling about Jack, we'll be court marshaled for this!" she cried as she tried to pull away from Jack's body, but Jack's arms tightened around her.

"I should have told you that night, before we…you know, but I didn't. A week before that…I changed the rules Sam." He explained as that realization hit Sam like a sledgehammer.

"You…you changed them?" Sam whispered, this was allowed, the love that they shared, the child that she carried in her belly, it was allowed. "God, Jack why the fuck didn't you tell me!" Sam thumped Jack in the arm so hard he gave a slight yelp.

"You didn't exactly give me much of a chance, you walked in, dripping wet from walking through that storm and crying, and jumped me, then left just as fast!" He defended as she smiled.

"Okay, so maybe I did uh, jump you, but you still could have bloody said something!"

Jack grinned as she leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. Dropping her head to rest in the curve of his neck and should, she gave a sigh of happiness.

"Jack?" Sam mumbled against his neck

"Yes?" he answered quickly, his fingers working their way under the back of her top, dancing in small circles that made her flesh feel like it was alive.

"Can we just…hold each other tonight?" Sam leaned back and looked into Jack's brown eyes. Eyes that at times seemed to be able to affect her more than his touch ever could, not that she didn't like him touching her, but his eyes just seemed to be able to burn his way into her soul, and into her heart.

Jack shuffled back on the bed until they were both sitting in the middle of the bed, it was incredibly uncomfortable but Jack gently swung them both around so that they were lying on the bed together.

Sam gently smiled as she sat up again and pulled her shoes off, as sleeping with shoes on wasn't really a good idea. All the while Jack was looking at her with a mix of love and devotion, the corners of his mouth gently curling upwards as Sam lay back down again. Grasping her hand as she rolled onto her side, Jack pulled himself into her body, sighing he reached around her and gently put both his hand and hers on her stomach, it was such a simple gesture, but one that made butterflies dance in Sam's belly. She and Jack were really going to have a baby, a child created from there love.

Nestling his head next to Sam's, he gently kissed the nape of her neck as Sam too gave a sigh, for the first time in 6 long weeks she slept soundly. With Jack, holding her hand, and holding her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just borrowed the character idea and severely mangled them, for which I am sorry. I don't make any money of these, and do them purely for my own enjoyment.**

**Rating – T for minor coarse language  
**

**Chapter 3.**

As Sam stirred in the early morning light she instinctively reached out for Jack and panicked when she realized that he wasn't in bed with her. Dreading that last night had been some wonderful dream, and that Jack hadn't really come to save her. She sat bolt upright in bed as she finally saw him. Jack. Sitting on one of the chairs, phone in one hand breakfast menu in the other.

"…yes and orange juice please." He finished as he looked up, the smile that broke his face was one he only shared with Sam. Placing the phone back on the hook, he dumped the menu back on the table and climbed back onto the bed.

"Good morning, I trust we slept well?" Jack asked a gleam in his eye that could only be described as pure delight, he planted a kiss on Sam's lips, as he gave a small sigh.

Sam nodded as she climbed back into his arms, "Let's never let go of each other Jack." She whispered as she curled her arms around his body, loving the way her body just molded into his.

"I don't plan on it Sam, not when I've only just got you." He reached up and lovingly smoothed a lock of her hair down.

"Jack, you've had me for 8 years." She said quietly as she rested her head over his heart, the gentle thud of it caused her own heart to quicken in pace. This was it. Her future.

"The guys on base are going to have a field day about this you know?" Jack said suddenly, a smile in his voice.

"Do we have to tell them?" Sam answered as she started to play with the hair at the base of Jack's neck.

"Sam, eventually, they are going to figure out you are pregnant." He gave a slight chuckled as that realization dawned on Sam.

"Crap, what if they think you changed the rules because we'd already slept together?" Panic filling her voice as a knock suddenly sounded on the door.

"Hold that thought Sam." As Jack bounded (yes, bounded!) off the bed and over to the door. Swinging it open, a bellboy wheeled in a trolley laden with food. Complete with a single long stemmed red rose in a vase. A smile played gently at Sam's lips when she saw that rose.

"I wasn't sure what you would like, so I got a random selection." Jack said nervously, as he pulled lids of plates. Sam climbed out of bed and went over to the little table as Jack deposited a plate of waffles in front of her.

"Jack, what if they think you changed the rules because of us?" Sam pressed again as Jack sat down across from her.

"Well, I'm sure those who bet on those odds will be pretty happy." Jack picked up his knife and fork and sliced through a waffle as Sam simply stared at him.

"Bets…they were betting on us?" she finally got out as Jack popped a piece of waffle into his mouth.

"Yeah, on when I would change the regs, when we would sleep together, where we would sleep together etc etc," Jack smiled, "Apparently Teal'c got some good odds that I would change the regs and we'd be together within 2 months." Sam knew she should be mad, but she couldn't help but smiling as she sliced into her own waffle.

"Sam?" Jack asked later as she collapsed on the bed, full to the brim of breakfast.

"mm?" she answered as she rolled onto her stomach and propped her head up on her hands. From this vantage point, she had the best view in the house as she stared at Jack as a he lazed in the over stuffed chair.

"Would you mind if we went into the SGC today?"

"Well, I can't put it off for long, and I miss Daniel and Teal'c, so I guess that's a yes" Sam said honestly.

"Well, we'd be better go, I was supposed to be at a mission briefing 45 minutes ago."

"Jesus, Jack why didn't you tell me?" As Sam leapt out of the bed, and once again crammed all her clothes into her well worn bag. Smiling as he stood up, Jack came over to her and wrapped his arms around her, folding her like a piece of paper and gently tucking her away in the pocket of his heart.

"Slow down Sam, it's just a boring, mundane briefing, like every other briefing." Jack whispered into her ear, his breath tickling across her skin as Sam fought the urge to throw him on the bed and…well. _'This is what love is, you didn't need to have sex with someone to love them, when all you had to do was be held in his arms to feel the same emotion and gratification that you would after you've slept together.'_ Sam thought to herself as Jack kissed the base of her neck, and then moved to that little hollow where he could see and feel the erratic beating of her heart, he gently pressed his lips in that spot as a sigh escaped from Sam.

"Jack," Sam whispered as she realized that Jack had forgotten why she was packing, "The base, remember?"

"Oh, right yeah," Jack mumbled as he broke away from Sam "Sorry, it's just you looked so amazing Sam, couldn't help myself." He gave her a cheeky grin as he picked her bag up and ducked quickly as Sam took a swipe at him.

As Jack drove towards the base he noticed Sam withdrawing into herself the closer they got. Finally, after trying once again to draw her into a conversation he pulled over to the side of the road. Switching the engine off, her turned to Sam.

"Sam, is something wrong?" He gently reached out and touched her arm.

"This is harder than it looks Jack, I went AWOL for 6 weeks." Sam stared out the window, "How the heck am I supposed to explain that?" Jack traced his fingers up her arm until the rested under chin, he pulled her face towards his as he saw the lone tear streak down her cheek, "Stupid hormones." She muttered angrily as Jack bit back a laugh.

"Sam, no explanation will be needed, you needed some down time that's all," He stroked her cheek tenderly as she choked back a sob and threw her arms around Jack, "Teal'c and Mitchell will probably want to know where you were."

"Teal'c and Mitchell don't know," Sam asked, "But Daniel does?" Jack cringed slightly, as his hand fell down her back to rest at the small of her spine.

"He wanted to know why I was so irrational…actually, he just kinda put two and two together," Jack smiled against her neck and gently pressed his lips against it.

"Jack, have you any idea how much I love you?" Sam breathed out as she pulled back, "We'd better get going, and we're what, an hour late already?"

Jack started the car up again and drove on, quickly glancing at Sam, she still looked terrified, but not the same terrified it had been. Which would have been comparable to when they had been wearing those damned armbands, separated by the force shield, with the timer on the bomb that would have spelt there doom ticking down.

Reaching Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Jack pulled out his card, showed it the man at the gate and signed the board. Handing it to Sam, she hesitated slightly before signing her name as well. As Jack punched the button in the lift, Sam suddenly grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it like her life depended on it.

"Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell will be in the my office, I felt it…right to talk to them first, and then inform the rest of the facility." Jack informed Sam as the doors pinged open, Jack made to leave but was halted when he realized his hand was still firmly held by Sam, who wasn't budging from the lift.

"Sam?" Jack asked as he stepped back into the lift

"The rest of the facility?" She questioned, her voice quivering.

"Sam, I have to take you of active duty, people are going to want to know why you're not on active duty." He explained gently

"Jack, no matter what happens, you'll always be here right?" Sam asked as panic flitted across her eyes.

"My darling Samantha, I will always be by your side, I may be on the other side of the universe, but my heart will always be with you." Jack said as he pulled Sam into a tight embrace.

"Shouldn't we be going then," Sam said with a laugh in her voice, "If it were left totally up to me, I'd just let our kid tell them." Jack smiled as he Sam down the corridor after him, not once relinquishing his hold on her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just borrowed the character idea and severely mangled them, for which I am sorry. I don't make any money of these, and do them purely for my own enjoyment.**

**Rating – T for minor coarse language**

**Chapter 4**

Teal'c started at Daniel as the Archaeologist fiddled with Jack's pencil holder, raising an eyebrow as Daniel knocked it over and the pencils slowly rolled of the desk, Daniel cringed as each pencil clattered to the floor.

"Damn it Daniel, what the hell is wrong with you?" Mitchell exploded as Daniel bent and clattered the pencils back in the cup as Mitchell indicated the stack of folders, the trophy and a baseball that Daniel has already knocked off the desk.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson you appear to be rather tense." Teal'c stated as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Tense…no I'm not tense, just…looking forward to seeing Sam again." Daniel may be able to speak 23 languages, but at the moment he could barely string together a coherent sentence in English.

The door creaked open and Sam was suddenly enveloped in a giant group hug. Jack smiled as he stepped back and let Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell welcome Sam back into the family.

"Major Carter, it warms my heart to see you again." Teal'c said in his gruff voice as he released her.

"What he said." Mitchell echoed as he too released his hold on her

"Sam, I'm just glad you're okay." Daniel whispered as he retreated back into a chair.

Sam looked around the before her eyes fell upon the soft brown eyes of her lover, taking a deep breath she finally spoke.

"I've missed you all so much," Sam started as Mitchell opened his mouth, "I will explain why I was gone Mitchell." She smiled nervously as Mitchell closed his mouth and nodded.

Perching elegantly on the edge of Jack's desk, "Approximately six weeks, I broke up with Pete," taking another deep breath she closed her eyes, "I broke up with him because I was, and still am in love with someone else." Her eyes snapped open and sought out Jack's. The corner's of his mouth turned upwards in a badly suppressed grin.

Daniel grinned. Teal'c nodded. Mitchell stared in disbelief.

"You disappeared for six weeks because you're in love with your CO?" Mitchell was the first one to speak, and the shock that rang through his voice was very clear.

"No, I disappeared for six weeks because I slept with my CO." Sam said, her honestly shutting Mitchell up rather effectively.

Opening and closing his mouth several time, Mitchell finally found his voice, "You'll be court marshaled for this!" As a soldier this was one thing (of many) that was drilled into you, that you under no circumstances have a sexual encounter with a Commanding Officer.

Daniel and Sam laughed and Teal'c raised his eyebrow as Jack jumped in quickly, "No, Mitchell, no-one will be court marshaled, I changed the rules on fraternization."

"After the fact?" Whilst Jack and Sam may be free from a trial, Mitchell was damned close to insubordination.

Shooting him a warning look, "No, before the fact, I just…never told Sam." The pain in his voice evident at missing out on the last six weeks with Sam. Sam responded by giving Jack a loving smile, tinged with sadness.

"What made you come back, Major Carter." Teal'c asked hoping that is question would clear the tension that had descended upon the room. Teal'c immediately regretted it as look of fear flitted across Sam's face. Jack quickly went to Sam, seating himself next to her on the desk he wrapped one arm protectively around her waist, in a message that was quite clear to Sam, _'No matter what, I'll always be here for you.'_

Sam looked up into Jack's brown eyes, and felt there reassuring warmth wash over her as he inclined his head slightly and gave her that special smile that he reserved for her.

"I came back because I'm going to have a baby." Sam gasped as she was suddenly enveloped in yet another group hug, this time only consisting of Daniel and Teal'c as Mitchell hung back, wringing his hands as he muttered something along the lines of court marshal and trouble.

"I'm going to be an Uncle!" Daniel shouted with glee as he planted a kiss on Sam's cheek. Teal'c broke away and clapped Jack on the back.

"May your first born son bring you much joy and fight as well as his father," Teal'c winced in pain as Sam's foot connected with his shin "And may your first born daughter be as bright and as worthy opponent as her mother." He added hastily as Sam shot him a look of fury.

Daniel snorted as Jack left Sam's side and grabbed Mitchell and dragged him out into the briefing room.

"What the hell is your problem Mitchell?" Jack demanded as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Nothing, sir, I just love the fact that you changed the rules so that you could screw her." Jack could feel the rage mounting in him, the anger determined to over power him.

"Mitchell, go home," Jack grated out, "Go sort out whatever the heck your problem is, and when you come back, I hope you've had a serious think about what you just said." Leaving Mitchell he walked back into his office, beaming as the women he loved more than life itself positively glowed.

Daniel he could tell was already suggesting baby names, his two most favorite suggestions so far were Daniel and Danielle.

"Danny-boy, I love you like a brother, but I ain't naming a kid after you." Daniel looked slightly miffed, but crossed the two names of his list and added a few more. Jack took a quick look over his shoulder, most appeared to be in other languages, and he had even included a meaning next to each. Pausing as he saw the name at the top of the list for 'Girl'

"Janet." He whispered as Sam paused from what appeared to be a tirade about how she wasn't going to follow in the traditional Jaffa birthing ritual. Jack wasn't even going to involve himself in that one as the Jaffa too paused from where he was vainly trying to defend himself.

"God is Gracious." Jack read the meaning out loud for the benefit of Sam, who smiled sadly and gave a tiny nod of her head. Grabbing a pencil out of the cup, he scrubbed all the other names off the list. Taking a deep breath Sam left the confused Jaffa, who had only suggested that she abstain from sex from now until 6 months after the childs birth, wrapping her arms around Jack's waist she whispered.

"I hope we have a girl Jack." She looked up into his eyes as she noticed that he was fighting back tears.

"Me too, Sam, me too."

Chapter 5 is proving rather difficult to write, but it should be up in the next few days.

Meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed my latest installment of 'I changed the rules'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just borrowed the character idea and severely mangled them, for which I am sorry. I don't make any money of these, and do them purely for my own enjoyment.**

**Rating – MA - This chapter has a sex scene, you have been warned.**

**This is also the first sex scene I've ever written, so am incredibly nervous about putting it up as I've never done anything like this before. Would really like to hear feedback on that part of the chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5**

Later as Jack leant back from the microphone, he could hear cheering coming from the direction of the Bridge.

Looking at Teal'c, who was failing at hiding a smile, Jack asked him what all that was about.

"I believe they pooled all there money and bet that you would change the regulations and that you and Major Carter would be having a child together within 3 months of that date." Jack stared at the Jaffa before breaking into a grin of his own.

Meanwhile Sam was in the infirmary getting blood drawn to make sure everything was okay with her pregnancy having been ordered down there by Jack, and of course it had taken her twice as long to get to the infirmary since she had been hugged by just about everyone as she passed them.

"Now Sam, have you had any dizzy spells, nausea, fatigue or morning sickness?" The doc asked, a pen poised on her clipboard.

"Yes, No, Yes and no." Sam answered a hint of laughter in her voice as the doc nodded curtly and ticked some boxes.

"Okay, well as expected you are a little run down, but if you take one of these," at which the doc thrust a bottle into her hand, "once a day, eat right," she thrust an 'Eat well whilst pregnant' book into Sam's hand, "don't smoke and don't drink alcohol."

"Doc, where on earth did you get that book from?" Sam asked staring down at it.

"What, with the General relaxing the rules, I figured someone was bound to end up pregnant…and just for the record, I'm really happy for you, if two people deserve happiness it's you and General O'Neill." The doc smiled as she added the new sheet to Sam's rather large medical file and then stamped "unfit for active duty" on the folder. Sam flinched when she saw that.

"You're going to miss it huh?" Doc asked kindly as she put the file in her 'processing' pile.

"It's been a part of my routine for over 8 years Doc," Sam said sadly, "But, I'm moving on, and at least this will give me a chance to finish doing research on stuff that's been sitting in my lab for months."

"Well, if you're finished I think I end to the mess hall for some lunch." Sam jumped of the bed and missed the huge grin that the Doc gave Sam's back.

As Sam stood in the lift and watched the numbers whiz upwards an announcement came over the intercom.

"Could Jack and Sam please come to Commissary immediately!" Sam frowned, instead of using there military ranks they had used there given names. The lift suddenly lurched to a halt and the doors pinged open and Jack walked in, a smug smile on his face as he enveloped Sam in a hug.

"Got any idea what this is about?" he asked as he pulled back.

"Not a one." Jack gave her a cheeky grin, as he ran a finger down her jawline, loving the way she leaned into his touch.

The doors suddenly pinged open, and they both stepped out, both noting that the corridor was devoid of personal and it was oddly quiet. Jack swung open the door as Sam stopped in shock, the whole room was draped in pink and blue streamers and pink and blue balloons were tied to the lights, the chairs, taped to walls.

"Jack!" Sam rounded on Jack as he grinned back at her.

"I rang up earlier today and the kitchen staff did this, it was a near riot since everyone was locked out until I made that announcement."

Launching herself onto his mouth she kissed him with the same passion that she had when she had turned up on his doorstep 6 weeks ago. A few wolf whistles and cat calls broke through Sam's bliss as she let go of Jack's mouth. Blushing furiously as she turned around to face the room again. Taking another look around the room she focused quickly on the jelly sitting on the table, and laughed when she noticed that it was pink and blue jelly squares.

"Jack, how on earth did I end up with someone as good as you?" Sam asked as she looked up into his eyes.

"Sam, we all know here I'm the lucky one, I'm the bumbling General and you're the brilliant Astrophysicist." Reaching out and taking her hand in his own, he swung it between them like they were two enamored high school sweethearts.

For the next 5 hours, all Jack and Sam did was eat jelly, cake and receive many many hugs of congratulations. Jack gave a sly smile as he indicated for Sam to look in the corner where two personnel had already set up betting boards, one for sex of the baby, and the other for the date of birth. Sam gave a chuckle as she felt Jack pull her closer to him on the bench.

"Pretend you're tired." He whispered into her ear as he gave her a wicked grin, which she returned. Giving a huge yawn she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Jack hurriedly stood up and announced that Sam was tired and they were leaving now.

As Jack pulled a broadly smiling Sam along with him, he was incredibly grateful that most of the facilities staff were still in the commissary as they met little resistance in their quest to return home.

The drive to Jack;s was excruciating for both as they fought to keep there hands of each other.

As Jack pulled into his drive he turned to Sam, "Sam, I want this to be special, I don't just want to have sex with you, I want to make love to you." Images of the last night they spent together flitted through there heads, it had been nothing short of pure wanting and needing as they delved further into their animalistic desires to consume each other, Sam blushed furiously at the memory, "My point exactly, you shouldn't blush when we think about it." Jack finished as he unbuckled his belt and jogged around to the passenger as Sam opened the door, squealing as Jack lifted her from the truck.

"My lady, tonight I am your door to heaven." Jack grinned down at the beautiful blonde that was nestled safely in his arms.

Kicking open the front door they both stood in silence as they surveyed what confronted them. The room was filled with burning candles, nestled in metal lanterns that threw shadows over the room, a bottled of non-alcoholic champagne chilling in a bucket. With a bowl of strawberries sitting next to it.

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin when Daniel stepped out of the shadows

"Daniel!" Sam exclaimed from Jack's arms.

"You two enjoy yourselves; the SGC can run itself for a few days." As he walked past them he winked as both of them and gave a knowing smile, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Sam, this is all very nice…" Jack began

"But it can wait." Sam finished as Jack beamed at her.

"Lead the way, my chariot." Sam said as Jack strode up the stairs, loving the feeling of Jack's chest as he chuckled.

Depositing Sam on his bed he leaned in and kissed her, scattering all thought to the four winds as a low moan escaped from her lips. Pulling Jack down with her, he resisted slightly shocking Sam as she gave him a confused look.

"There will be no rushing tonight, my darling Samantha." Jack said he smoothed a lock of her short blonde hair behind her ear.

Sam didn't know how they managed to control themselves as Jack slowly removed her clothes and began a thorough investigation of her beautiful body.

Finding long forgotten areas, Jack touched, stroked and kissed his way around Sam's pure silken skin. Bringing them both to the edge so many times that they lost count.

"Jack, please for pity's sake." Sam moaned as he kissed between her breasts, her skin now covered in a fine layer of sweat, giving her the appearance of a glowing angel.

Jack looked up and gave her a sheepish grin as he continued kissing his way down her body, stopping where their child lay. Mesmerized he touched he touched her belly, before kissing her where the child that they created was safely nestled.

"Jack…" Sam whispered, the need in her voice finally breaking Jack, rearing up he peeled his clothes of his own body. Sam was finally given access to the body that she had been yearning to touch like this for 8 years. Reaching out with trembling hands she traced a heart over his, splaying her hands over his chest, tangling them in the soft hair that was scattered over the taught muscles.

Jack gently nudged open Sam's legs and lowered himself into her, closing her eyes Sam wrapped her legs around Jack's torso and gave a sigh as she felt Jack slide into her, sighing, she allowed Jack to control the pace. Lost in her own sensations as Jack shifted his position and slid further into her, opening her eyes she was met by a gentle brown warmth that were shimmering with emotion as he gave one final gentle thrust, her body finally spilled over into the depths of sensation, whispering her name Jack joined her in those sensations.

Jack closed his eyes as the shudders subsided and lifted himself free of Sam's body, Sam immediately felt the loss so badly of his body in her own that she whimpered. Jack settled himself next to Sam's sated body and drew her into his own. Closing her eyes, she let sleep come as Jack too fell into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just borrowed the character idea and severely mangled them, for which I am sorry. I don't make any money of these, and do them purely for my own enjoyment.**

**Rating: T – for minor coarse language  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As Sam awoke she realized that it was still dark outside, snuggling into Jack, she felt him stir as well. Opening her blue eyes she was greeted by a loving smile from Jack.

"Good morning, my darling." Jack said softly as leaned in and gave her a gentle, yet sensuous kiss on the lips.

"Jack…" Sam leaned back as she remembered something from the previous day, "What happened with Mitchell?" Immediately noticing the way his arms tensed and the fire that came into his eyes. Her brow furrowed and she frowned, something was up, she had sensed that with Mitchell's reaction to her and Jack's impending parenthood, and then when Jack had dragged Mitchell out, only to come back in minutes later with badly suppressed fury written all over his face.

"Jack." Sam pressed

Jack groaned quietly as he looked away from Sam's eyes, "He, uhh, said some not nice things," Jack edged around it, but sighed as Sam looked at him reproachfully, "Okay, he said that I uhh, only changed the rules so that I could screw you." Jack flinched, hearing those words from Mitchell had been a shock, but having to repeat them to Sam was painful.

"He what!" The shock rang through her voice as she sat up, "that…Jesus, what the heck…that's so out of character for him!" Jack nodded in agreement as he realized that no more sleep was going to be had for them.

"I ordered him home to sort out whatever the heck his problem was," Jack paused, considering whether to tell Sam what he had really wanted to do, "Only reason I told him to get off the base was so I didn't kill him for cheapening what's between us." He said softly as he gently caressed her skin. Sam's face transformed from confusion and fury into a look that melted Jack's heart on the spot. Giving him a quick peck on his forehead Sam climbed off Jack's bed, gently tugging him after her.

"I'm starving, what have you got to eat?" Sam asked as Jack pulled a pair of pants and a shirt out of drawer. Handing Sam the shirt, he smiled as she pulled it on, before he pulled on the pants.

"Well, we still have those strawberries…" Jack said as Sam's face lit up, "And I can always whip up some pancakes."

As Jack finished cooking the last of the pancakes, Sam was slowly munching her way through the bowl of strawberries, relishing in the sweet flavour.

"You know, I think you're supposed to have the Strawberries with the Champagne." Jack said as he entered his living room as Sam blushed.

"I couldn't get the top off." She said sheepishly as Jack roared with laughter.

"Samantha Carter, PhD in Astrophysics, savior of the world, the women who can MacGyver a bomb out of toothpaste, cotton wool and a toothpick, can't open a bottle of Champagne?"

"Oh, shut up!" She retorted as she pelted him with a strawberry as Jack deposited the plate of pancakes in front of her, Jack picked up the bottle, twisted the wire and had popped it open within a few seconds.

"Show-off." Sam muttered as she picked a pancake up and bit into it, _'My god, it was good, he put the maple syrup in the pancake mixture, all the flavour, none of the mess.'_ Sam thought, as her taste buds went into over-drive.

"You like?" Jack said, pouring a glass of Champagne for each of them, sitting down next to Sam he snuggled close to her as she swallowed the last of the pancake in her mouth.

"Yeah I like!" Sam said as Jack handed her a glass of Champagne, "Kinda wish this was alcoholic though." She said sadly as she took a sip, "Still, it's not bad." Jack smiled as slipped an arm around Sam's shoulders before he took a draught, it wasn't beer, but Sam was right, it wasn't bad. Settling in to eat pancakes, strawberries and to drink Champagne Jack and Sam talked until the sun peeked over the trees.

"Sam?" Jack murmured questioningly as the conversation died away.

"Just thinking Jack." She said, clearly distracted by something

"'Bout what?"

"Us."

Jack turned to face her and tilted his head, "hmm?"

"What if this…us, doesn't work," Sam said, wringing her hands in her lap, "We've gone from Commander and 2IC to Jack and Sam, parents to be, in less than 2 months, we've barely had time to get to know each other outside of the SGC."

"Sam, my darling, by being in the SGC we've learnt more about each other than I think we ever could if we had have met outside of it, we love each other even though we've seen and done things that no human should ever have to see and do, we've seen each other when we are at the bottom of the scrap heap, when we hurt so much, and been through so much that we can't see a way to fight out of it," Jack said tenderly as Sam sniffled, "The only shining light that I've had for the past 8 years is you, you've guided me to safety, you've held my hand and held me close when we thought that the end was near," Pausing, Jack plucked a tissue out of the box next the couch and dried the tears that had started to run down Sam's face, "We will have the rest of our lives to discover things about each other."

Sam smiled through her tears as she launched herself into his arms, kissing his face fervently and running her fingers over the day old stubble. Jack could feel her still smiling even as she kissed him.

Leaning back, she rested her hands on Jack's shoulders, "Jack, I'm going to clean the kitchen up, you go talk to Mitchell." Stunned, Jack asked if he had to go now, "Yes, he's my CO Jack, I don't want there to be any tensions between us."

"Why can't we both go?" Jack asked, as he traced small figure 8's on her exposed silken thighs.

"Because, I feel this is either a 'male talk' or a 'you're my CO talk', of which I am neither." Sam replied a smile playing at her mouth as comprehension dawned on him.

"Oh, right."

Sam gently climbed of Jack's lap, "Can I borrow some pants?" she asked as she tugged the shirt down a little self consciously.

"Sure you can," Jack said as he stood up, stretching he could hear various joins cracking and popping, protesting at the way he had been sitting on the couch, "I'll go shower and shave first." He said, rubbing his hand over his chin and cringing slightly, only time he'd ever let it get like this was when a mission had gone to hell, which had been often.

Freshly shaven, his damp hair, which smelled of Apples, was standing up in spikes. Smiling he leant against the door into the kitchen as he watched Sam scrub and clean his kitchen, something so simple, but it effected him more than he imagined as he strode him and wrapped Sam in a hug from behind. Jumping she dropped a glass back into the sudsy water.

"Jesus Christ Jack!" she exclaimed as Jack kissed her neck, "Warn me next time you sneak up on me like that." Jack chuckled as he whispered in her ear, "When I get back, we need to have a chat about some things," feeling her tense slightly, "Good things Sam, good things." He reassured her as he splayed his hands momentarily over her stomach before, rather reluctantly relinquishing his hold on her.

"I'm not sure how long this talk will take with Mitchell, but I'll try to be back as soon as I can." Sam nodded in reply as she dunked her hands back in the hot water and scrubbed the frying pan.

Pulling his truck up outside Mitchell's, Jack steeled himself as he walked up the path. Ringing the bell, he waited for an eternity before the door opened and Jack was confronted by a pair of red rimmed eyes.

"General," he said curtly, "what can I do for you?"

"Can I come in, I think we need to talk Mitchell?" Jack responded as Mitchell swung the door open.

Seating himself on Mitchell's couch, Jack pulled at a stray thread on his shirt.

"Why did you come here General?" Mitchell grated out as he balled his hands into a fist, as if he were preparing for a fist fight.

"Mitchell, I know something is up with you, you can talk to me you know." Jack said as Mitchell dropped his head into his hands.

"General…I want to apologise for yesterday, I was way outta line." Jack raised an eyebrow in what was a very Teal'c like gesture, but said nothing as he waited for Mitchell to continue, "I think I owe you an explanation." Again, Jack raised an eyebrow, but remained impassive.

"5 years ago, when I was given a command of a small squad that was working outta Afghanistan, I met someone…a women," Jack sighed, he could already hear the alarm bells ringing with this story, "She and I, we hit it off, but I was her CO, strictly look but no touch thing you know…anyway, we applied for transfers to other divisions so that we wouldn't be in a direct line of rank, so that we could…you know, but they kept denying it, saying coz we got along so well we worked better that way…we never told them we were on love, I mean, God we woulda been hauled off to be court-marshaled without a second thought." Mitchell paused as he struggled to keep his emotions under control.

"So, one night, we had to go in to take a building, filled with insurgents, once we got in, we realized it had been too easy…I had to make a decision, bunker down and wait for reinforcements, or fight our way out and I made a decision…it cost Lizzie her life…I chose to fight our way out, we were outnumbered but with superior weapons and training…I didn't think we would have any trouble getting out…but Lizzie fell behind and was captured." Mitchell's voice cracked as tears began to slide down his face, "I went back to get her out…and I found her too, they were…raping her Jack, they'd bound and gagged her, the minute I stormed into that room, screaming blue murder the guy raping her…he pulled a knife out…and he…he…he killed her, right in front of me." Mitchell was by now, choking back on tears, great wracking sobs that nearly tore Jack in half as tears began to fall down his face as well.

"I blamed myself for it, took me nearly 2 years to get back to where they would let me go into active duty again…but the Air Force, I hated them Jack, they brought Lizzie and I together, but at the same time, prevented us from ever being together…if I only I had've fought them, if I only I'd tried just a little harder to get a transfer, my Lizzie…she'd still be here Jack," Mitchell looked up at Jack through tear soaked eyes, "I made the decision to fight our way out, coz I didn't want Lizzie to be in there, with those monsters…I'd heard the stories…Christ, everyone had, if only we'd found a place to bunk down, we coulda had reinforcements in an hour…" Mitchell broke off as the pain finally over came him and he curled into a ball on the chair, rocking back and forth. Jack would still not say a word, knowing that Mitchell had to get this out of his system, had to get through the tears and the pain to a place where he could find hope again.

Neither one knew how much time they spent like that, but Mitchell finally spoke again.

"I was jealous General, the Air Force gave you Carter, and you could change the rules to be with her…they denied us again and again and again."

Jack and Mitchell talked for a long time after that, Jack even managed to get Mitchell to crack a grin at one stage. As Jack left, his heart broke for what Mitchell had been put through, and was still going through. Walking into his house he found Sam curled up on the couch, scooping her into his arms as she tiredly wrapped her own around him as he carried her to his bedroom, where Jack relayed Mitchell's tale. And both cried themselves to sleep at the love that had been denied for him.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 6, I have Uni all day tomorrow, so I doubt whether I will get any written, so next chapter will be up in 2-3 days time.

It will explore Jack and Sam's relationship, and some serious life changes and choices that they have to make.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just borrowed the character idea and severely mangled them, for which I am sorry. I don't make any money of these, and do them purely for my own enjoyment.**

**Rating: T – Just in case**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

Sam was the first to wake up from there sleep, watching Jack sleep, the contours of his face softened in the evening light. Twisting around she realized that it was 8pm, and that she and Jack were expected back at the SGC tomorrow. Groaning to herself she gently nudged Jack, who mumbled something about not wanting to go to school, before she gave in to temptation, giving him a long luxurious kiss which seemed to work quite effectively as Jack's eyes snapped open.

"Hey." He whispered as Sam's baby blue eyes stared down at him

"Hey yourself," Sam gave him one final kiss as she climbed out of bed, "What do you want for dinner?" Jack's brow furrowed as he thought

"There's a place that delivers that does great noodles," He said finally as he sat up, "you know, I never thought anyone could look sexy in that shirt Sam." As Sam gave him a grin, _'God, if only she knew what that does to me.'_ Jack thought as Sam stretched luxuriously

"I'll order dinner Jack."

Later as they tucked into there noodles, Sam finally asked the question that had been on her mind since that morning.

"Jack, this morning when you said we had to talk…"

Putting his fork down, Jack turned to her, "I know this is really early on Sam, but I'd like to think that I've been preparing for this all my life," both grinned at the reference to there first encounter, 8 years ago when Sam had walked in bold as brass only to be knocked over by her hunk of a CO, "I want to be here every step of the way, from driving into town at 2am to get mint chocolate ice-cream, to running baths, to massaging sore muscles," Jack paused as Sam looked at him with pure delight, "Move in with me?" he finished as Sam flung her arms around his neck, nearly bowling Jack off the couch.

"A million times yes, but I'll never ask you to go into town at 2am for mint chocolate ice-cream," Jack smiled at her, "No, I'll make it 3am for Strawberry."

"For that, my lady you must be punished." Jack leant in and grabbed her mouth in the most sensual kiss that she had ever experienced, _'My god, if this is punishment, may I be naughty for ever more.'_ Finally relinquishing his hold on her mouth, Sam breathed out and rested her forehead against his, staring deep into those chocolate brown eyes that could make her melt.

Time passed quickly, and Jack and Sam easily slotted into a domestic role. Selling her house had been hard, but both had agreed that it simply wasn't large enough for a family. Trying to cram all her books into Jack's place had been tough, especially considering his reluctance to spare any fishing books.

Jack was an absolute god-send, when Sam had a month of shocking morning sickness, he had been at her side, gently stroking her hair and holding her hand. When she went through a red meat aversion phase, Jack had made sure that there was never any in the house. Often she would come home late, to find a bath drawn for her, and Jack waiting for her with her dinner.

Sam's first ultrasound had confirmed that everything was going along swimmingly, and both had been ecstatic, yet very teary when the babies sex was determined, they were indeed having a girl, and they had held hands when the technician had pointed this out. Smiling sadly, Sam had reached out and touched the screen and whispered "Hello, little Janet."

Mitchell had been upset for a few weeks, then had finally got excited when Sam had invited Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel over for a housewarming party, even though Jack had lived there for years, and all had been there before, Sam had insisted that this was different and it was the first time they had all been out since Jack and Sam had gotten together. The dinner had actually gone quite well, Jack had served his charred sausages. Chicken flavoured, since Sam was still going through a red meat aversion phase. Sam had made various salads, and even a strawberry flavoured Cheesecake for dessert. Strangely, no alcohol was served and when pressed by Mitchell about this fact, Jack had caved and said 'That since Sam can't drink, none of us shall.' Sam had grinned broadly, so had Daniel, and even Teal'c inclined his head and smiled. Mitchell just looked pissed that he couldn't drink.

When Jack had begun clearing out the spare room…which for years had been a shrine to Jack's son, Charlie. He had packed all his toys into a box, along with the few clothes he had left and had taken them down to a Children's shelter. The only thing he had kept was Charlie's baseball bat, and his favorite Baseball Card. Sam had nearly been in tears when she saw the pain on Jack's face when he returned home to the now empty room. Enveloping her in a hug, Jack had told her that he loved her eternally, and loved there child eternally, running a hand over her now rather prominent baby bump, she had given a shiver of delight.

When one night Jack had come home grinning like a Cheshire Cat, she had pressed him for details, but gave up when she realized he wasn't going to tell her what was going on in that head of his. Sam had been mildly interested when she came home one night to find the house smelling of paint and a temporary lock on the door. Simply shrugging her shoulders, Sam was delighted that Jack was enjoying this pregnancy as much as she was.

When Sam had first felt baby Janet kick, she had been sitting in on a mission briefing, helping to clarify some of the technical mumbo-jumbo that was being flung around. Nearly jumping out of her skin, she had giggled when everyone in the room had turned to her, apologising she indicated her stomach as she again felt that tiny flutter. Jack was at her side in heart beat, kissing her, she held his hand to where baby Janet was kicking. "I love you, my darling Samantha." He had whispered so that only she could hear. Every romantic in the room had given a little sigh at such an open display of affection.

Sam had continued at the same work pace, trying to get as much finished before her maternity leave kicked in, only slowing down when she had hit 6 months, and was forced to slow down. Jack warned her that if she worked one more weekend, she'd be barred from the base for the next 6 months. Smiling sheepishly Sam had agreed, but only under the proviso that Jack not work either unless Earth was under a direct threat. Which gave Mitchell a chance to try out as CO of the SGC. Now every time she passed Mitchell in the corridor he had grumbled about mounting paperwork, and that he was sure Jack was 'forgetting' on purpose to sign documents and leaving it to Mitchell to do over the weekend. Smiling faintly, Sam had been in no doubt that Jack was 'forgetting' on purpose as his aversion to paperwork was legendary among SGC personnel.

As Sam reached her seventh month, Jack had finally taken the lock of the bedroom, and could now be heard swearing at all hours of the night. Finally, Jack had stepped out of the room and declared that it was finished. Leading a smiling Sam before the door, he had given his Cheshire Cat grin and swung the door open for her to see. Standing still, Sam simply stared at the room in disbelief, it was amazing. The walls started off as a light blue, with clouds peppering it but that blue eventually darkened to the shade of the nights sky. Staring up at the ceiling, which was covered in stars, as well as a moon. That's when she noticed that some of the stars were brighter than the others, picking out constellations that seemed all too familiar to her.

"Jack, you painted the gate address for Earth on the ceiling!" she had exclaimed as she turned around to face Jack, who was standing nervously in the doorway, "It's beautiful." She had followed with, as Jack swept her into his arms, kissing her deeply Sam had nearly let her raging hormones take control. With a groan of frustration Jack had ripped himself away from her, and had excitedly pointed everything else out in the room. The mobile that hung over the crib, where the 9 planets revolved around the sun, the rocking chair in the corner that was draped in a large fleece blanket, that was covered in stars and moons. To the little stuffed Rocket Ship that Jack had produced from behind his back.

"I hope Janet doesn't feel pressured to join the Air Force." Jack had said with a laugh as Sam assured him that she wouldn't. Jack had done everything for her, and for Janet, the only thing the room still needed was Janet herself. And as if to remind Sam that she was coming, she had squirmed in Sam's belly.

As Sam's due date approached, Jack had begun to get increasingly restless, before Sam had finally asked him what was wrong.

"Well, umm, Sam, some guys are wanting to negotiate trade of umm…Naquada, and they insisted that I come, otherwise the deal is off." Jack had stuttered out, as Sam gave a smile.

"You go, trade." Sam had said immediately, as Jack opened his mouth

"Sam, are you sure, you're awfully close to your due date." Jack had bitten his lip, as he hugged the woman sitting in between his legs, before Jack went back to gently rubbing her back.

"It couldn't take more than a few days, you'll be back in plenty of time." Jack smiled and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"I love you, my darling Samantha." Jack had whispered in her ear

"And I you, my amazing heroic Jack."

Jack had left the following day, hoping to get it over and done with as soon as possible and get back to Sam. Daniel and Mitchell offered to look after her, and Daniel had moved into the guest room, with Mitchell sleeping on the couch. Leaving them with pages of instructions on what to do in case Sam had any problems, and even explaining and demonstrating what to do in case Janet lodged herself under Sam's rib cage, or if she got weird cravings. Daniel and Mitchell had nodded, both cracking up afterwards as they realized that General Jack O'Neill, hardened tough man of the Air Force, was turning into a softy.

Kissing Sam goodbye, he promising to be back in 3 days. Sam had smiled, having no doubt in her mind that Jack would keep his promise to her

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7, I got up a 6am to write this, to try and get it finished and uploaded before class starts. So, blame the lack of sleep and lack of coffee in there are any mistakes. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just borrowed the character idea and severely mangled them, for which I am sorry. I don't make any money of these, and do them purely for my own enjoyment.**

**Rating: T – I'm no good at rating these, so it's T, just in case.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

For the next 3 days Daniel and Mitchell mothered over Sam, cooking for her, cleaning for her, helping her get dressed (to there extreme embarrassment), thankfully Jack had arranged for Cassie to come home, and she was able to help Sam around in the bathroom. As Sam waited anxiously on the third night, Daniel and Mitchell kept shooting each other worried looks.

"Okay, what is it?" Sam asked as Daniel gently propped Sam's legs up on a cushion.

"It's uhh…it's Jack, he hasn't contacted the SGC since he went through." Mitchell said as Daniel glared at him, _'How dumb are you Mitchell?' _Daniel thought to himself as Sam paled then burst into tears

"He's out there Dan, he has to come back to me, he promised me he would come back." Sam sobbed as Daniel and Mitchell comforted Sam as best they could, but knew they would not get far, Sam could never be comforted, not with Jack not by her side.

"Take me to the SGC." Sam said suddenly as she made to get up of the floor. Daniel and Mitchell already having learnt not to argue with the highly strung Sam, helped her to her feet.

As Daniel helped her get in the car, Mitchell locked the house up

"Get my bag, and you'll have to call Cassie on the way to the SGC." Sam reminded him.

As time ticked past at the SGC, Sam became more and more agitated, the doctors were finally forced to give her a mild sedative to calm her down.

* * *

As Jack slogged his way though the dense rain forest on this god-forsaken planet, two thoughts were keeping him going, chanting it in his head, as the minutes and hours passed he chanted it to himself, 'For Sam and Janet.'

Thinking back over the past 4 days, Jack couldn't believe he had been taken in so easily by these people.

They had welcomed Jack like a long lost brother, of that he couldn't fault them, not on the first day. Trade negotiations went swimmingly, he had agreed to supply them with plans and documents on how to make automatic weapons, for quite a fair amount of Weapons Grade Naquada. Why he hadn't put two and two together still irked him no end. Jack, finally sick of the bare concrete walls that surrounded him, asked if he could visit the surface for a quick break. The Forsagan's had panicked, thinking that there ruse was up, they had thrown Jack in a pit with a timid young man, who was educated, intelligent…actually he reminded Jack of a certain Daniel Jackson.

Here Jack had learnt the true story.

The Forsagan's had discovered that there enemies, the Osalan's, had found the fabled "Ring of the Gods" and the Forsagan's thinking that they had more of a right to welcome the God's back to there planet, since that had kept to the old way's more strictly than the Osalan's. They had broken into the Osalan compound and stolen the Stargate and had secreted it away underground.

The Osalan's had demanded that the "Ring of the Gods" be given back, and when the Forsagan's had refused, war had broken out.

But, with both sides having the same military technology, it was a war with no end. And had been raging for 50 bloody years.

The SGC had simply dialed in at the right time for the Forsagan's, who had plenty of Naquada, but no way to manufacture it into anything of any value. Trading something that the Earthling had wanted so badly, for something that was so simple and would 'help them defend there planet from the invaders in the skies.' The Forsagan's had indeed enjoyed doing trade for General O'Neill.

It had taken Jack two days to escape the pit, his new found friend, who was just 19 years of age, had helped lift Jack out of the cell then insisted that Jack leave, and return home to his Sam. Thanking Fargo, Jack had cried as he had torn into the rainforest that Fargo had insisted held a communications station, dis-used now, but it would be capable of sending a message deep into space. Jack was going to try and contact the Asgard, or even Prometheus. Asgard would be better, get him home faster.

So here was Jack, thinking of Sam, and of Fargo who was either now dead at the hands of his captors, or being tortured to try and find out where Jack was. Taking his anger and frustration out on the poor rainforest, Jack hacked and chopped his was to the communications station. _'God I love you Sam, I'm going to get home to you, I promised I would, and Jack O'Neill keeps his promises."_

* * *

Sam slept fitfully, her dreams full of all the times she had nearly lost Jack and one image that she knew was not real, but was unfolding in front of her very eyes. It was her, standing in a ceremony, her head bowed as tears streaked down her face, staring at the hole in the ground where the man that she loved more than life itself was to be laid to rest. As Sam watched, a 21 gun salute had been performed before the coffin, draped in an American flag had been lowered into that hole.

Daniel, Mitchell and Cassie barely left Sam's side as they stroked her face, held her hand, wiped her face and tried to soothe her fears.

* * *

Cursing, Jack finally hacked away the last of the rainforest and came upon the run down communications facility.

Jack had spent enough time in the Air Force to know how to jerry rig engines together to connect the juice in them to run a generator. It took Jack nearly a full day to connect the engines together and was dismayed to learn he only had enough juice to send one…maybe two messages.

Pressing the 'transmit' button, Jack spoke into the microphone, "This is General Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force from the planet Earth, I am in urgent need of transport to the planet Earth, please I am on the planet Othalla, please can any…" Jack was suddenly cut off by a loud buzzing as the generator gave out. Sinking to the floor, he hung his head in his hands. _"Sam, my darling, I am coming home, I might be a little late though."_

Jack was out hunting with a stick that he had sharpened with a rock when he was suddenly enveloped in a blinding white light.

His eyes clearing, he immediately recognized the Asgard in front of him.

"Thor, old buddy, you have no idea how great it is to see you!"

"Greetings O'Neill, I have already plotted a course for Earth and we shall arrive in approximately 20 of your earth hours."

"Any chance of a shower and some food?" Jack asked as he saw his reflection in the glass, he was caked head to toe in mud, no sign of his Dress blues could be seen.

"I shall beam you to your quarters, where you will be provided with nourishment, cleansing facilities and clean clothes."

"Thanks, Thor."

"As always O'Neill, our thanks are to you, you alerted us to a potential problem planet, both sides were set to destroy each other."

"Woah, really?" Jack asked, the sarcasm in his voice clearly evident, even to an Asgard

"Indeed, O'Neill." Thor answered as Jack was beamed to his quarters, chuckling as he realized that Thor had told a joke. Stripping his clothes off, he relished in the feeling of the hot water sluicing down his water, streaking the mud and god only knew what else of his body. Still shocked that Thor had told a joke…well a joke for an Asgard. They might be a highly advanced race, but when it came to joke telling there were seriously lacking.

* * *

"Daniel!" Sam jerked awake as she felt a cramp grip her stomach, placing her hands on her belly as she looked up at Daniel with fear in her eyes, "Daniel please…Jack…" Sam whispered as Daniel sadly shook his head, "I'm not letting this baby out until Jack is standing in this room, holding my hand." Sam demanded a look of determination in her voice.

As they were both blinded by a bright white light.

"Then be prepared to have your hand held, my darling." Jack announced as Sam's sobs of pain turned into sobs of joy.

"Jack, oh, Jack you're really here." Jack gave her his big goofy grin as he strode to the bed, wiping away her tears and covering her mouth in a gentle yet reassuring kiss.

Sam suddenly broke away, shuddering with pain, "Shit…" she said as she scrunched her face slightly as Jack realized how close it had really been.

"Call the bloody doctor Daniel!" Jack snapped, suddenly turning into the over-protective father to be.

Jack quickly stripped the bed and laid the blankets on the floor, creating a little nest for him and Sam to sit in. Helping her off the bed and leading her over, he gently helped her sit down on the floor before he positioned himself behind her, gently rubbing her back with her hands as her muscles relaxed against his touch. Closing her eyes, Sam sighed dreamily.

"What took you so long Jack?" Sam asked as she leant forward the teeniest amount as her stomach muscles contracted slightly.

"Later, my darling, I will tell you later, when this is done." Jack whispered as he moved his hands up to her shoulders.

"Got the Doctor!" Daniel said proudly as he waltzed back into the room, followed by Doc, Mitchell, Cassie and Teal'c.

"Uhh, guys, do you mind?" Jack asked as Sam stiffened when she saw the whole of SG1 in the room, along with who she considered to be a surrogate daughter. Daniel and Cassie beat a hasty retreat, stuttering their apologies as they blushed a bright red. Mitchell had taken a second longer to take in what was happening as he too turned on his heel.

"It is good to see you O'Neill, I wish you and Major Carter all the best in this joyous event." Teal'c had said before he walked out and gently closed the door behind him.

As Sam was gripped by another contraction, Jack could feel the pain in her body and it killed him to see her like this, he would gladly had swapped bodies so that his Sam would never get to feel such pain.

"Okay, looks like your little one is in a bit of a rush to get here." The doc said as she picked up the phone, ordering some personnel to deliver towels, water, heart beat monitors, ultrasound machine…actually everything that you could ever imagine that would be needed if you were expecting to give birth.

"Jack…?" Sam asked with a questioning gaze.

"Just in case." Jack answered as Sam leant into his hands as yet another contraction rippled through her body.

Steady progress was made, until little Janet decided to have a little breather, and little progress was made for near 45 minutes. Doc was seriously considering suggesting drugs, even though both Sam and Jack had insisted that this be a natural birth.

Jack was now sponging down Sam's body with a cool cloth, her having shed her clothes long ago as they had begun to stick to her body with the sweat that was pouring off her.

"Jack, I hope you bloody realize that you are the only person I'd ever consider doing this for." Sam had grated out between pushes as Jack had moved his hands back down her body again and was massaging just above the small of her spine.

"I love you, my Samantha." Jack whispered as Sam bore down again, the contractions were coming closer together now as Doc stared intently at Sam.

"Okay Sam, one more push and we'll have the head through." She stated as she checked to make sure the baby was the right way up, nodding to confirm that she was. Sam leant back against Jack, taking a brief respite as Jack whispered loving messages in her ear.

Outside, Daniel was pacing the corridor, Teal'c had seated himself on the floor and was being taught to play a peculiar Taur'i game called "Snap" by Cassie. Who was loving the fact that the Jaffa was confused by this seemingly simple game…which was so simple that most pre-schoolers can understand how to play it. Mitchell too was sitting on the floor, though he was flipping through a home design magazine for the 5th time, and everyone doubted that he actually knew what he was looking.

They all jumped as they suddenly heard the cry of a baby, Mitchell flinging the magazine to the ground, Cassie and Teal'c dropping the cards on the pile and Daniel finally stopped pacing.

The door quietly opened and a tired Jack stepped out into the corridor.

"It's a girl, we named her Janet Danielle, and she's a beautiful bouncing 7 pound baby." Jack announced proudly as he was engulfed in hugs, Daniel clearly moved as Jack gave him a slight smile and a nod. Before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Danny-boy, hope you don't mind, but we are naming you first God-father, Teal'c and Mitchell you are honorary God-fathers, you might not be on paper, but in our hearts you are," Jack paused as he turned to Cassie, who was struggling to hold back her tears when she realized that Jack and Sam's daughter was named after her mum, "Cassie, you are God-mother." As Cassie broke down and hugged Jack for all he was worth, which in her eyes was a lot.

"Thank you Jack." Cassie whispered as she let go of the man she considered her father, "now you get back in there and say hi to Sam and baby Janet, and give them both a bug from all of us." Jack smiled and was quickly back into see Sam and Janet.

Clearly tired, Sam looked down at the baby nestled in her arms, 15 minutes old and Sam was already wrapped around her pinky.

"Hello, my darling girls." Jack said happily as he strode over to them, a bounce in his step. Stroking his daughter's cheek, he gently reached down and plucked her out of her mother's arms, as Janet opened her mouth and gave a great yawn, she finally opened her eyes to take her first look at the world around her.

Staring in disbelief, Jack mumbled to himself, "No, oh no." Sam, tired though she was picked up on his words and immediately went into panic mode.

"Jack, what is it?" She practically screamed at him, as Jack looked up at her with the biggest, dopiest grin on his face.

"She has your eyes Sam, and you know I can't resist your baby blues."

* * *

**The End **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story, I sure did enjoy writing it.**

**So, now it is time to leave Jack, Sam and baby Janet, and head back to our own reality.   
**


End file.
